A Drop Of Pure Blood
by tigerseye3005
Summary: "I never knew you were ever that brave Granger" "There's lots of things you don't know about me" "Like what?" "That's for me to know and for you to find out" RULE NUMBER ONE: NEVER FALL FOR THE ENEMY! I never knew that you could love someone so much it physically hurt. DM & HG, HP & GW
1. Lost & Found

A drop of blood – chapter 1

_**A/n This story was something I wrote while listening to a few sad songs. (I don't why I was listening to them) I also like twilight so have wanted to write something like it for some time so here it is.**_

_**None of the characters or Hogwarts belongs to me. They are the wonderful creations of J.K. Rowling. Anything else you might recognise is from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight.**_

_**Ron's POV**_

She had been gone for a week. Nobody knew where she had gone. There was search parties sent out every night, but every night they came back empty handed, not _one_ clue!

I blame myself. I had not been kind to her in my mood. We had argued over Lavender. Yes I had cheated on her but I didn't think she was going to actually break up with me! She's right. I am stupid. But I don't care; I just want to know if she's safe. But is she? Nobody knows…

_**Ginny's POV **_

It was breakfast and I was with Harry and Luna when our first shred of hope arrived in the form of a letter. The breakfast mail came as usual, nothing incredibly exciting in the newspaper, just a few adverts for cauldrons and a man had been put in Azkaban for theft. I yawned about to leave when suddenly Hermione's owl swooped down and landed on our table.

"Guy's isn't that Hermione's owl?" I asked. They turned and stared in shock. The owl stuck out his leg which had an envelope tied to it. Slipping it off I flipped it over. On the back it read:

_For Ginny's eyes only._

"Who's it from?" Harry asked excitedly. "Is it from Hermione?"

"No" I lied. "It's from her parents about her birthday party I promised to organise. I better go read it and reply."

"They haven't been told yet?"

"No"

"Oh. Ok"

Hastily saying my goodbyes, I rushed to the dormitory and ripped the letter open. A small slip of paper fluttered to sit on the bed. Suddenly I was too scared to read it. What if it was some death certificate? What if it means she's never coming back?

"PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER GINERVA WEASLEY!" I angrily yelled at myself. I picked up the letter and read:

_Dear Ginny,_

_Do not worry, I am safe. You deserve to know what happened though. As you probably know I and Ron argued. I ran to the Forbidden Forest with tears in my eyes. I wept for long, alone. But then he found me. I thought he went to Hogwarts, it was dark and I couldn't see through my tears._

_Let's just say I made a big mistake. He wasn't from Hogwarts. He didn't even go to school. He was a vampire Ginny. He bit me and now that is what I am as well. Please do not be sad, I am still the Hermione I was. Just with a pair of fangs, pale skin and everything else a vampire has._

_Don't tell Ron and Harry. I will be returning soon, I am sure you can come up with excuses until then._

_Your friend forever,_

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione was a vampire. But she was coming back and that's all that matters. Isn't it?

_**Hermione's POV**_

The pain was agonising the first few days. I had to catch animals in the forbidden forest for their blood but still I was weak. There were people in the forest every night. Search parties for me. I hid from them, I couldn't be found now, I wasn't strong enough to return to Hogwarts.

_**A week later…**_

A week had been and I felt strong enough to return. I had no excuse to why I had been gone but I had written to Ginny so I am sure she will help me. An hour after the search party had returned to the castle I slipped out of the forest and made my way silently to the castle. I opened the side door and crept inside. The hallways were deserted as I crept up to the Gryffindor common room. I was Head Girl this year but a bed had been saved in the dormitory if I ever wanted to sleep there.

I opened the dormitory door as quietly as I could before I stepped inside. I went over to Ginny's bed shaking her awake. Her eyes opened wide and she was about to scream when I clamped my hand over her mouth. Putting a finger to my lips I gave her a moment before she realised it was me.

"Hermione?" she sat up. "Is that you?"

"Yes. I'm sorry if I startled you"

She leapt up and embraced me in a bone – crushing hug. She suddenly pulled back.

"Wait. You don't want to… you know… to me?" she mimes fangs in neck.

"No" she looked relieved. "Although your blood does smell very inviting" she paled considerably. "Don't worry though. I can stop myself from biting you easily because you're my best friend."

"Oh, so say Malfoy was annoying you. And say his blood smelt _very_ good. Would you bite him?"

"As gross as it sounds, yes I probably would. It depends on how much self control I have that day."

"Ok. You should rest now. You're looking very pale." She smiled at her attempt at a joke. I laughed at it, it was so bad.

"Very funny Gin, but you're right. I should rest."

"I thought vampires didn't sleep?"

"They do. The whole 'no sleeping' thing is just a myth. Like not being able to ever be human again"

"What you mean… that you can be human again?"

"Yes. But I have to find the vampire that turned me and kill him."

"Do you have a heartbeat?"

"That is a very weird question to ask but, no, I don't"

"Can I check?" I nodded as she placed her hand over my heart. Her eyes widened in wonder as she felt no heartbeat.

"We are going to find that son of a bitch that turned you Hermione. And when we do, I'm going to rip his fucking throat out and stake him."

"Ummm… Thanks? You know, I am never letting you out on your own ever again."

She smirked. "Why ever not?"

"I think you know why. Now go to sleep. I need to rest. Wake me up in the morning so I can have a shower." And with that said, I fell instantly asleep, feeling better than I had in a week.

That night I dreamt I was running through the forest, chasing a figure that I seemed to acknowledge as the vampire that had bitten me. The figure stopped and turned to lower its hood, suddenly I felt a sharp pain at the back of my skull as the image started to fade. I just saw a little platinum blond hair and two stormy grey eyes before everything went black…

_**A/n This is an old chapter from a story that I had on my last account but as I had to delete that account I find myself writing this out again. **_

_**I made a few changes, hopefully for the better!**_

_**R&R and I am ALWAYS looking for new ideas so please give me some! **_

_**Hiddenbehindthemask xxx **_


	2. Veritaserum

_**A/n I do not own any of the characters and all that stuff. I won only the plot. Oh, and anything you might recognise is probably from Stephenie Meyers Twilight. **_

I woke up thirsty. So thirsty I was practically spitting out feathers.

"Ginny! Need something to drink!" I screamed hoping she would get the idea. Obviously she did because three seconds later she rushed over with a glass.

"Drink this. Dumbledore sent it, saying you would need it. How he knows about everything I have no idea… Why can't you control it in the morning?"

"It's too early. Another week and I'll be fine. Are the showers free?"

"Yes. Nobody is up yet. But give it about 30 minutes and they'll be running around like headless chickens trying to find their mascara." She shook her head. "I only get up early for the showers. For some reason the water is always warmer earlier in the morning" she shrugged.

"I'll go and wash then. I bet I smell like animal crap." I said finishing of my drink.

"You know that looks like cherry juice but I have a feeling it's not"

"Ginny, stop thinking about it, your turning green and I really don't want to be cleaning up sick for the rest of the morning" I said grabbing my toiletries and heading to the showers.

I stepped out the shower 10 minutes later feeling refreshed. I looked in the mirror and gasped at what I saw. I was… sexy? My curves had filled out and my face was more angled than it had been my cheekbones as sharp as knives. My legs were longer and more sculptured. Wow. My breasts have grown! Not much but still… every little helps, right?

I quickly dried my body and hair before slinging my uniform on. Hmmm… it wouldn't hurt to try and be a bit different for once could it? I smirked as I shortened my skirt to mid – thigh before untucking my shirt and unbuttoning my top button. I rummaged around in my bag for my toothbrush and found some makeup Ginny had brought me for Christmas. Wouldn't hurt to put a bit on would it?

After cleaning my teeth I put on some hazel eye shadow, golden brown eyeliner, mascara and some peach lipstick. I took my appearance in. dare I say it? Ok, I looked hot. Smiling, I walked out of the bathroom, only to be met by the whole dormitory (Ginny, Padma, Parvati and Lavender) turning to me and staring.

"What?" I asked.

"Y – Y – Y – You look really hot and sexy." Lavender stuttered while Ginny just laughed.

"Come on guys I'm hungry, me want some breakfast" I said. Ginny linked arms with me.

"I'll come with you. I'm ready. These guys however" she gestured to the rest of the dorm. "Are still consulting the latest Witch Weekly for what they should do with their hair" she giggled.

We walked down to the hall when I suddenly realised what time it was. "Wait Ginny this is the time when the hall is the busiest. I can't go in there; they all think I'm dead!"

"Even bigger shock then! Come on."

"Fine"

The hall fell silent as we pushed the doors open. With my new found confidence, I smirked as I pulled Ginny to the Gryffindor table. I sat down and started to fill my plate. I was elbowed by Ginny a moment later.

"Um. Hermione everyone is staring at you. All the boys are looking at you like you're your something to eat and all the girls are looking pretty jealous. Please do something."

I sighed and turned to the hall. "What? Never seen a human being before? Don't you people have something better to do then stare at me?" they all turned away with the exception of a few glances from the boys.

"Technically you're not human" Ginny commented.

"Shut up." The boy next to me inhaled deeply before smiling like an idiot.

"Ok. Care to explain why that boy is sniffing you?" Ginny asked.

"Vampire pheromones. He thinks that I smell nice."

"Vampire what?"

"Pheromones. They're the smell that we make that attracts other vampire's, it's especially strong to humans. Although, humans kind of have them too, like if you put on perfume or cologne"

"Right. Ok. What's your first lesson? I got potions."

"Me too. Where are Harry and Ron?"

"Their always up late on Mondays. I hope they just showered this time, yesterday they were looking a little limp" she smiled faintly.

"Ew, nice image. Come on lets go" I said as the bell went. We left with pairs of eyes following us.

We sat down on an empty desk in the potion room and waited with everyone else for Professor Snape to arrive. He arrived in a flurry of black robes and greasy hair, Harry and Ron scuffling in behind him, their eyes opening wide at the sight of me. They moved forward, planning on talking to me, but one icy glare from Snape sent them to their seats.

"Talk later" Harry mouthed and I nodded.

"We are brewing Veritaserum today and I will be pairing you." Groans erupted from around the room.

"Now let's see… Potter and Weasley, Weasley and Parkinson, Lovegood and Zabini, Granger and Malfoy…" great. Just my luck to be paired with the ferret. I looked over to see him smirking, looks like he's not moving then. I grabbed my stuff and slumped into the seat next to him.

"Looking good today Granger, did you finally find some super extra strong gel to tame your mane?"

"Just leave me alone Malfoy and we'll get on fine" I said before starting the potion with Malfoy cutting a few items. Finally the end of the lesson came and it was time to test our potions.

"Bet you're too scared to drink it Granger."

"You wish" I said gulping the potion down without thinking of what the outcomes may be. "Ok, ask me a question"

"Do you think I am hot?"

"Yes" he smirked. God how I wish I could slap that smirk right off his face… or even better, kiss it. WOAH what am I thinking? Focus Hermione! I zoned back in to Malfoy, who had his arms crossed (muscular arms might I add) and with an even smirkier smirk if it's even possible.

"I know I'm sexy Granger but you don't have to stare at me"

"Shut up Malfoy you git"

"Tut tut, temper Granger, temper. Where were you when you disappeared?"

"Forbidden Forest"

"What were you doing there?"

"Crying"

"Weaslebee?"

"Yes. Your turn, drink"

"Oh, I'm not finished yet" he smirked again as I narrowed my eyes, suspicious.

"What happened to you in the forest?"

My eyes widened in fear. I tried fighting against the Veritaserum even though I knew there was no point. With regret: "I became a vampire" I whispered before running from the room hoping that I had not been heard.

**A/N I know this chapter was very vampire and not much hp, but I needed to get the basics in so the story makes more sense. But do NOT worry the next chapter has like one line of vampire. Please R&R, yeah that little box below that is there to be filled in. :3 Luv ya all**

**Tigerseye xxx**


	3. Trust Me

**A/N This isn't a very vampirey chapter so don't expect lots of blood… **

**Hope you enjoy! **

**Tigerseye xxx **

I sat in the library thinking about the potions lesson where I had been paired with Granger. I made her test the potion first because I wanted answers to where she had been the past few days. I had asked her what had happened and it _sounded_ like she said vampire. No. that can't be right. Vampires don't even exist. Right? Although I can't explain why I have this sudden new attraction to her. I mean she has improved her look and she smells great! I had done some quick research and from what I'd found it does make me think that Granger _did_ say vampire.

I sighed, placing my head in my hands. I was working my brain to hard. I needed some fresh air. Looking out the window I saw Blaise and Theodore making their way to Hogsmeade through the rain. I considered catching up with them and had even grabbed my cloak when I spotted Granger near the Black Lake. She was talking to someone I didn't know. I wanted answers. No. I _needed_ answers. Throwing my cloak over my head, I fled the library and made my way to the lake.

_Hermione's P.O.V_

"He's staying at the Hogs Head for a few days"

"Why so close to Hogwarts? Why not keep his distance?"

"Because you're his creation. He'll want to watch what you do for a while until he knows you can't kill him. They all do that"

"Well that's stupid. I'm never going to stop wanting to kill him"

"Oh god. Nobody's told you have they?"

"What?"

"Depending on how much venom you have in your blood… you only have a certain amount of time before you become a vampire forever and you can kill him but it won't change you"

"So the more of the venom…"

"The less of the days"

"Crap"

Footsteps. I heard footsteps. Spinning around I saw Malfoy walking towards me. He was nearly here. I couldn't let him hear this conversation! "Go!"

"What?"

"Go! Now! Leave! He's coming!"

"Malfoy?"

"Yes! Now go for Merlin's sake!"

"Ok! Ok! I'm going already!" with that he turned and fled.

_Draco's P.O.V_

I just got into earshot to hear the last of the conversation.

"Go! Now! Leave! He's coming!"

"Malfoy?"

"Yes! Now go for Merlin's sake!"

"Ok! Ok! I'm going already!" a man in about his mid – twenties ran into the Forbidden Forest and disappeared.

How did she know was coming? I had walked pretty quietly… approaching I said, "Who was that Granger?"

"Nobody"

I looked at her with that I'm-not-giving-up-until-you-tell-me look. She sighed. "We have an…" she gestured with her hands looking for the word, "…arrangement"

"Arrangement?"

"Yes. But that's none of your business. If you'll excuse me, I have to go find Ginny"

As she pushed past me I grabbed her wrist and whispered in her ear,

"There's something going on with you. And I WILL find out what. Trust me" turning her head to glare at me she replied,

"Rule number one. Never. Trust. Anybody" and with that she yanked her wrist back and headed back to Hogwarts.

Pulling my cloak tighter around me I started to Hogsmeade.

_Hermione's P.O.V_

(On the way to Hogsmeade with Ginny)

"He grabbed you! Oh Merlin! He harassed you!"

"Ginny, he grabbed my wrist. I wouldn't call that harassment"

"Did you swoon?"

"NO. I was to busy glaring at him"

"Was it a glare filled with desire? Like 'Oh Merlin Draco! Your hands are so big! And you know what they say. The bigger the hands the bigger the –"

"Ok Ginny! I get the picture! Anyway it was a glare FULL of NOTHING but HATRED! Ok?"

"Ok. Where do you want to go first? The _bookstore maybe?_"

"You know what? I'm not going to go to the bookstore for once"

Ginny's jaw dropped. Shutting it I said,

"How about the Three Broomsticks? I could really use it in this cold December weather."

"Who are? What have you done with my bookworm best friend Hermione Granger?"

"She got bit. Three Broomsticks it is then" and with that I headed towards the Three Broomsticks with an extremely confused Ginny trailing behind me.

_**A/n Sorry this is so short but having writers block at the moment. Any ideas are WARMLY welcomed and reviews are nice as well critical or not. Please R&R.**_

_**Tigerseye xxx**_


	4. Stranger?

_**A/n **_**I hope you enjoy this chapter and I know it's not very long but I solemnly swear that the next will be longer . Please tell me if length is a bother to you. **

"What's the matter Draco?"

"What?"

"Draco, I'm your best friend. Like it or not I can tell when there's something on your mind."

I sighed and told Blaise the whole ordeal with Granger. I noticed that instead of freaking out Blaise just looked deep in thought.

"Maybe you should try catching her out. Like right now"

"Right now?"

"Yes"

"And how exactly do you plan to find her?"

Blaise smirked and pointed behind me. Following his finger I spotted Granger and the Weaslette going into the Three Broomsticks.

"Ha ha. Funny. You're coming with me"

"Why? All you have to do is ask. I'm of no use"

"It's not that simple. And anyway I'm not going to do that"

"What are you going to do then?"

"Hope she asks me"

With a confused look I dragged Blaise into the Three Broomsticks strategically placing ourselves in the booth diagonal to the girls. Granger had her back to me. As we sat down Weaslette rushed out blushing as Granger's back stiffened. She knew I was here.

_**Hermione's P.O.V**_

"Where do you want to go after this?"

"I need to go back to Hogwarts to get a book out of the library for homework"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "And there was me thinking you had changed"

"Not completely" I smiled.

"I'll come with you if you want"

"No. that's ok. I know how much you would rather be with _Harry._" I winked. "I'll pay. Go"

"Thank you" blushing Ginny rushed of.

Smirking I felt someone watching me. My back stiffened. I could identify that presence anywhere. Malfoy.

Five minutes later I was finding it quite annoying. Leaving the money on the table for the drinks I stood and made my way to the exit. At the last moment I slipped into the booth next to Zabini.

"Can I help you Malfoy? Or were you just staring at me because of my incredible beauty?"

Hearing Zabini snickering beside I raised my gaze to Malfoy's eyes. He was glaring at me. Wow. The girls were right. You can really get lost in those stormy grey eyes of his. Whoa! What am I thinking? YOU CAN'T KEEP DOING THIS HERMIONE! FOCUS BEFORE HE NOTICES YOU STARING AGAIN!

Anyway back to the subject…

"Care to take a walk with me Malfoy?"

"Why not?" with that we left.

Walking on the snowy path back to Hogwarts Malfoy asked the question I had been dreading,

"Who are you Hermione? Or what are you?"

At first I was shocked he had used my first name. Thinking…

I can't let him find out. I can't. I just can't. Not after all the pain I've been through to make my life work. Not after I tried so hard what happened to me. I can't let him find out what I am... I can't let him find out I'm a vampire...

Or can I?

_He could blab to the whole school. He __is__ your mortal enemy and the son of a deatheater. Can you trust him?_

Maybe.

_It's up to you. Just be ready to face the consequences. Which I can assure you there will probably be a lot of._

Sighing I rubbed my temples with my fingers.

The words were out before I could stop them.

"I'm dead Draco. For now" gasping at what I had just said I rushed back to Hogwarts.

_**Draco's P.O.V**_

What? Stopping dead (irony here is incredible) I watched her run away.

_**Hermione's P.O.V**_

Running. One foot in front of the other. Fleeing to Hogwarts all thoughts of going to the library gone. Concentrate. You told him. Now what? Why did his name roll of my tongue with such ease? Groaning I stopped to lean against a tree.

I only had time to feel their presence and gasp before a hand covered my mouth and dragged me into the Forbidden Forest.

I was thrown to the floor in a mix of dirt and dust. Coughing I stood up and _he_ appeared.

"Hello Hermione"

"What do you want?"

"I want you to know that I know you want to kill me."

"Well duh"

"Why do you not try to kill me now?"

"Maybe I don't have a weapon"

"Oh so there isn't a dagger in a sheath, strapped to your, may I say very lovely, thigh?

"Pervert." I snapped.

He chuckled, "It's not like you could kill me with that anyway"

I looked at him puzzled.

Another chuckle, "I can only be killed by a certain dagger. And where it is… well … nobody knows"

"I'll find it. Don't worry" I said, trying to keep my voice steady hoping he wouldn't see the fear in my eyes.

"You had better hurry up then"

Another puzzled look.

"I'm clever Hermione. I know how much venom is in your blood. I know how long you have left"

"How long?"

He steadily walked towards me and stopped, leaning in so close I could smell the mint on his breath. He was so close now I thought he was going to kiss me (although he is attractive, ew). I turned my head away, tears stinging my eyes as I tried to hold them back. He couldn't have been much older than me but he could strike fear through my heart more than Voldemort.

Tucking a strand of hair behind my ear he whispered, "You have seven days, too kill me. Or you become a vampire. Forever…"

Shivering I turned to shout at him, but he was already gone. Only a cloud of dust revealed that someone had been there. No footprints. Nothing.

I have one week! How am I going to do it? I could ask Ginny to help me? No. She's too young and my best friend, I couldn't get her into something as dangerous as this. Harry and Ron can't know. The order is too strict, I'll never get anywhere with them.

Malfoy? He's basically my only choice… no. I'd have to do it alone.

Little did I know I didn't have much choice in the matter.

_**A/n hope you enjoyed! Reviews and ideas are always welcome!**_

_**Tigerseye xxx**_


	5. Mission Impossible

Chapter 5

Mission impossible 

A/n I'm sorry yet again it took me so long to update! Writers block is such a curse! Hope you enjoy this chapter though it is short and kind of choppy :S

I have one week! One week to kill the man who ruined my life more than Voldemort. And I have to find this stupid dagger! Which nobody knows where the hell it even is!

_**Narrators P.O.V.**_

She sighed. Many times before had she been under pressure but never like this.

As normal when she needed answers, she went to the library. Where else would you find anything on a mythical dagger?

Finding the myths section Hermione ran her finger tips along the dusty shelves leaving a clear trail that would soon be followed…

_**Hermione's P.O.V.**_

I had only just started reading when my wondered. I thought about many things but I always came back to the same thing, or should I say, same person. That blonde haired Slytherin had been around too much for my liking recently, both physically and mentally. It was like I couldn't escape him.

I had told him too much as well, that's probably why he seems so interested in me all of a sudden. It wouldn't be long before he figured it out completely. I was screwed, I knew, Merlin help me.

I looked up at the clock to see that it was 11 o'clock already. Had I really read for that long? I looked down at the book I held. It read: Contents page. I hadn't even started! I just wasted all that time! In anger I threw the book at the wall where it hit with a satisfying thud. I sighed and went to pick it up, glimpsing at the title: "The Silver Dagger of the Alba Umbraculo"

In shock I carried on reading the short paragraph beneath.

_The Silver Dagger of the Alba Umbraculo (white shadow) is the only weapon that can truly kill a vampire. However it can only be used once as it only truly belongs to the white shadow of which we know not of the next in line._

_The dagger is not easy to find and none that have gone in search for it have ever come back. This short piece of writing was left by the last white shadow to any of those who wish to find it:_

_First you must go to where mere mortals dare not step,_

_Ask for the help of the creatures that must be paid in trinkets,_

_Take the way of the montes frigus with the burden you carry,_

_And there when the sun rises the path will be revealed._

Bingo! In such excitement I did a little victory dance whooping.

Suddenly Ginny burst in, breathing hard, "Hermione!" she cried, "Come quick! It's Blaise! He's about to jump off the Black Tower!" placing a piece of parchment at the page I needed I threw the book on the table and rushed after Ginny.

_**NARRATOR'S P.O.V**_

As she left a figure, half shadowed by the dim light of the candles, slipped out from his hiding place and picked up the book the flustered witch had dropped. Pocketing it, he left.

_**AT THE BLACK LAKE**_

_**NARRATOR CTD.**_

On top of the tower Blaise Zabini waited for Draco to come up and 'talk him out of jumping'. He had only agreed to his plan because Draco was his best friend and he could see how much this puzzle was killing him. It seemed like a pretty decent plan anyway.

He was so busy waiting for Draco that he didn't see the man that was hidden in the shadows of the corner of the tower platform…

Hermione looked at the stairs again, wondering if she should try and talk him out of jumping. He hated her, he wouldn't listen to her. They needed Malfoy. _Speak of the devil _she thought as a head of platinum hair came rushing towards the tower.

Upon arriving at his destination he bounded up the stairs. Behind her Dumbledore spoke softly "I think you should follow him Miss Granger"

"Why?" she asked. He merely pointed at the advancing man behind the Slytherin pair. The side of a dagger gleamed in the moonlight. "Crap" she muttered, leaping up the stairs two at a time.

She reached the top just as he lunged, "Malfoy look out!" she cried as he turned, narrowly missing the point of the dagger.

"Antonio leave them alone!" the man turned snarling. His snarl turned up to a smile as he saw his interrupter.

"Hello Hermione! How are you?"

"Oh don't bullshit me Antonio! Leave! Now"

"And what if I say no?"

"Then I'll have to make you" he snarled again and charged, dagger out front. Taking hold of his shoulders she flipped over and pushed him into the railing, causing him to drop the dagger to the crowd which had formed below. (Basically the whole school)

By now the two Slytherins had taken refuge in one of the corners afraid to move. They looked on shocked as the pair fought.

Antonio now had Hermione pinned against the edge dangling dangerously over the edge. "What are you going to do now?" he chuckled.

"This" she whispered as she head butted him and brought her knee up to his soft spot. He bent over in pain as she kicked out, her foot connecting with his face with a sickening crunch. He stood a bloody mess and growled at her.

"You will never win Hermione" he smiled and lunged at the two boys picking Draco up as if he was nothing more than a feather, throwing him over the side of the tower to the dark waters below. With that he turned and jumped off the tower, fleeing into the Forbidden Forest.

Both Blaise and Hermione skidded to the edge just in time to see Draco hit the water.

"Draco!" yelled Hermione.

Draco really couldn't believe how fast he was falling. Before he hit the water he heard a voice yell his name; a voice that cried out but still sounded like an angel speaking from heaven.

Draco had never believed in heaven, but as the murky water dragged him down he prayed.

He prayed until his eyes closed and he could think no more…

Back on the tower Blaise and Hermione argued. Hermione knew that nobody could swim the current of the black lake but it was too dangerous for her to do it herself as it would be obvious something wasn't right. However she knew Draco didn't have much time left she would just have to take the risk.

"FINE I'LL GO BUT DON'T EXPECT ME TO COME BACK!"

Blaise blinked, shocked. "Why would you do this? For Draco of all people? He's done nothing to you but tease and make your life hell, so why help him?"

"Because I have to believe he can change" she whispered as she began to remove her clothes.

"WOAH WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Blaise cried.

"Taking off my clothes, they'll only drag me down. If it embarrasses you, turn around"

"You've changed Granger"

"I know" she stood in her purple underwear.

"Purple suits you Granger"

"Thanks" a faint smile crept onto her lips as she turned and dived off the tower.

Hitting the water she swam down as fast as she could, the ice cold water not affecting her at all. Deeper and deeper she swam until she reached the bottom where Draco lay.

Heaving him onto her shoulder she swam upwards.

She broke the surface to cheers and claps. Pushing Draco onto the ledge she felt something grab her leg. She screamed once before being heaved under.

Before she could kick out the grasp on her leg disappeared. Confused she looked down to see Antonio smirking at her. Taking her neck with her hands he chuckled and simply said, "Good luck Hermione, you're going to need it" and with that he let go and swam away.

Breaking the surface yet again she grasped the nearest hand to help her up. She stood to gasps from the school as they saw what she was wearing, or lack thereof.

"He's not breathing still" Blaise told her, "Madame Pomfrey is being fetched but it will be too late" he sniffed "I don't know what you can do, but if you can do anything… please… help him again"

She knelt beside is still body, she knew no revival spells so she relied on her muggle knowledge alone. Opening his mouth she breathed out pressing his heart as she did so.

Nothing was happening, he still wasn't breathing when Madame Pomfrey arrived. Brushing Hermione aside Pomfrey muttered a spell and listened to his heart. She sighed and turned to Hermione, her head bent. Placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder she said "I'm sorry Miss Granger, he's gone".

Collapsing to his side Hermione wept. _Yet why do I even care? _She thought.

_Because you like him_

_No I don't!_

_Yes you do, just admit it!_

_NO! I HATE HIM!_

_Fine….. But tell me one thing, if you hate him, why save him in the first place?_

_I didn't save him! He's dead!_

_You know what I mean…. _

"WAKE UP YOU BASTARD!" she yelled slamming her fist to his heart.

With a violent jerk his eyes opened, spitting out the water from his lungs he gasped, claiming as much oxygen as he could. He rolled to his side to be greeted with the sight of two long pale legs which on higher inspection belonged to none other than Hermione Granger herself.

Smirking he said, "I could have sworn someone was kissing me" he laughed, joined by Hermione as she swept him into a hug much to his surprise; much to her surprise he returned the hug, resting his head on top of hers.

And as they held each other the sun rose with a beautiful burst of summer colours.

_**HERMIONE'S P.O.V.**_

The sun shone on my back with welcoming warmth.

Wait…

Warmth?

Sun?

Shit.

_**A/n thanks to everyone who is following this story, I know it must be tiring as I don't update much but my idea well is running dry. Please, please, please review and give some ideas! I promise I'll mention you and give you credit :3 **_

_**As always I don't own Harry Potter although I wish I did and the plot is mine.**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

_**TIGERSEYE XXX **_


End file.
